A Catholic Love
by DaniiWeasley7
Summary: Bella is the new teacher at St Judes, an all boys school in New York. She falls in love with Edward, a hot teacher, what happens when she finds out he's a Christian Brother? Based on how my Italian teacher met her husband. co-written by RoseHathaway15.
1. First Day

**This is a story of how my teacher met her husband. Written by myself and my friend Rose-Hale15. Also know that we know nothing about New York and got the school's name from the book gossip girl.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own twilight, though Stef wants to own Emmett. Ah well, what are dreams for?**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

**Bella Pov**

I pulled up at the new school, I was nervous. Like everyone on their first day. Except that I was the new teacher. In an all boys school!

I am 22, fresh out of college and I am starting at St Jude's for boys in New York. Oh and my older brother is the principal.

That is the only reason that I was allowed this position; there were very few female staff, only a couple of old ladies in reception.

I got out of my car, a black Audi A8, and went to the reception; it was very clean and classy. There was an old lady with dyed blond hair at the desk. I walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, the new English teacher." I put on my best smile. I wanted to seem friendly because Emmett, my older brother, was very scary when he wanted to be, many boys back home knew that.

"Well hello dear, I'm Claire**;** I work at reception, now these are all your classes and also know that there are meetings every morning. Also tomorrow is a student free day as it is a teacher conference." She smiled, "I know it's a bit much to take in but if you ever forget something, don't hesitate to ask me or call for me." She handed me a card that read Claire Jones, Reception.

I smiled and thanked her. She was so nice. I walked to the meeting room and looked around; about fifty guys were looking at me. I blushed and went to look for a seat.

"Excuse me, are you Isabella Swan?" a black haired man with glasses asked.

"Yes." I answered, how did he know my name?

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkee, Mathematics teacher. Your brother told me to show you to your seat." Great, Emmett strikes again, please don't let him say anything embarrassing, yet again, don't let him mention me please!

I followed Eric to the front, great; Emmett couldn't give me a seat at the back, and sat down. I waited for half an hour before my oaf of a brother entered. Everyone stood up except me. As if I would.

"Hello everyone, hope you guys had a very nice weekend." He began, "first I would like to introduce our new English teacher, Isabella Swan." I glared at him, how dare he call me by my full name. That's it, Emmy bear is going down.

"Bells, would you come up and introduce yourself?" I glared at him again. Then I stood up, and walked to the front where my dear brother was. If anyone looked at my brother and me, they would wonder if we were actually related, we have the same hair and eyes, but Emmett is really tall and big, all pure muscle, whereas I am well short and thin.

"Hi everyone" I said to the male crowd, I spotted my best friend Jasper who was sitting in the back. He was lucky. I also saw, a few rows before Jasper, a male with bronze unruly hair and green eyes; even though I was far away they were still noticeable because they were such a bright green.

"Um I'm Bella Swan and the new English teacher. Um, and I am really looking forward to working with you all." I glared at my brother and sat down at my seat. Emmett talked for a little longer then the bell went. I walked to my first class.

----

By lunch I was tired, for the last four periods, all the boys were looking at me, and I mean really looking at me. Then they asked me annoying questions like "your Principal Swans sister" or "do you have a boyfriend". Well no I don't, but it isn't any of their business. In the teacher's lounge, I was relieved to see Jasper, I have known Jasper since I was born, he was the same age as me but he was like another older brother. My brother Emmett was also engaged to his older and breathtakingly beautiful sister, Rosalie.

"Hey Jazz" I called. He turned around, Jasper was taller than me but not as tall as Emmett, he was muscular but not as much as Emmett either. He, like his sister, had honey blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Bells." He said and smiled. I smiled too; I haven't really seen Jasper for three months. It was good to see him again.

"So, I saw the death glares you were giving Em this morning." He said and chuckled.

"Yeah well, first he called me Isabella, and then he made me come up to the front and called me Bells." I sighed. Emmett could be so clueless sometimes.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Emmett walked into the room. He saw Jasper and I, waved and walked over to us.

"Hello Jasper, Bella. How was your morning?"

"Not bad. Everyone was really nice." I said and saw relief on his face, "However, you are going to pay for what you did this morning." Fear swept across his face.

"Please don't tell Rosalie, please, she told me not to do it and I was stupid, I was naive. Please Bells take pity on your older brother." By the end he was on his knees and everyone was watching. Jasper and I could barely contain our laughter.

I looked at Jasper, we always have had this connection where we know what is going on in each other's minds, and then I looked at Emmett.

"Well I was going to spray paint your Jeep in permanent pink paint, but telling Rose would be better, she would punish you more than I ever could." I smiled then turned my back. I motioned for Jasper to follow. God today was fun, but something was telling me that tomorrow was going to be special and I don't know why.

**Please review...**

**D.......and Stef!**


	2. He's a Brother?

**Hi guys, thanks to everyone who gave this story a shot and reviewed!**

**Sorry for not updating, things have been hectic for us.**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 2: He's a brother?**

**Bella Pov.**

The alarm woke me way too early again. I was currently living in a motel, someplace cheep. Because I was just out of College, I wasn't that wealthy, the most expensive thing I owned was my car, and that was a gift from my parents. I actually didn't like it that much, give me a nice red rusted Chevy any day.

My phone started to buzz I flipped it open and saw _Mum_ on the display screen. Great, mum has been bothering me about getting an apartment or asking me to come back home to Forks, a small rainy town in Washington.

"Hi mum,"

"Hey Bella sweetheart, how was your first day?" she asked cheerily, she was always happy, but 6:30 in the morning was not the best time to hear her chipper voice.

"Not bad, I saw Jasper, threatened Emmett and got hit on by the male population. Need I say more?"

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry, have you found an apartment yet?" she asked, god, get straight to the point. Renee was always very blunt, Emmett inherited that from her.

"No mum, I haven't, they are all out of my price range." I explained setting myself up, I realised and I knew just what was coming.

"Darling, you don't have to do this yourself, we can help you, and we have the money." This was true, my grandparents on both sides have large inheritances, my parents, after my grandparents died, now owned it, but they didn't use much, only to buy our cars really. Dad was the chief of police and mum was a kindergarten teacher, they earned enough to put Emmett and me in school and we helped pay for college but I didn't want to use my grandparent's money, it seemed wrong.

"Don't worry about it mum, I'll work something out, love you."

"Love you sweetheart," my mother said and we hanged up.

I got dressed for work, glad that there were no students in today and got in my car. I arrived at my school at 7:30. I didn't know why I was so early but I didn't care.

Claire was already at the reception, I smiled at her and she waved at me. I made my way to the conference room and picked a seat at the back. I saved one for Jasper, I just hope he got here soon.

"Hello, Bella." I turned around to see Eric Yorkee behind me; he gestured to Jasper's reserved seat and asked, "Can I sit here?"

I immediately felt bad, Eric seemed like a nice guy but I wasn't looking for a relationship.

"I'm sorry, that's saved for Jasper," I said guiltily and hung my head, he just laughed.

"No need to feel bad. I'll sit next to you another time." He walked away and Jasper walked in.

"Thanks for saving me a seat." I smiled.

"No problem." I replied.

----

Emmett talked during the whole first half of the day. God these teacher days were so boring. I chuckled and whispered in Jasper's ear.

"Emmett has finally found his dream job, now he can talk people's ears off and no one can say anything because he is the principle." Jasper laughed in response.

We had been mucking around all morning, trying to have fun. I was glad when it was time for lunch.

I made my way to the water filter, which was when I saw him, the guy with the bronze hair. He smiled at me and I went weak at the knees.

"Hi," I squeaked, shit, I SQUEAKED! Isabella Swan actually squeeked.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella Swan?" his voice was like velvet.

"Bella" I said, looking into his green orbs. They had so much depth, like they were the window to his soul.

I had to break eye contact, I looked anywhere else and my eyes landed on his collar. That's when I saw it. It was a black rim around his neck, with white in the middle. That's when I realised what he was wearing, he was wearing black. Shit, that could only mean one thing. Edward Cullen was a Christian Brother. I could not believe it. A CHRISTIAN BROTHER was making me week at the knees. Why did he have to be attractive? Why was HE, A GREEK GOD, SEX ON LEGS, A CHRISTIAN BROTHER??

I then walked away without filling my cup with water. He must think that I am a bitch. I just walked away from him without an explanation. Oh my.

I went back to Jasper, now accompanied by a very angry looking Emmett.

"Isabella," he began, crap, he used my full name, I'm so dead. "Why did I get a call this morning from a very angry sounding mother saying that you're homeless?" I laughed; I thought he saw that I walked away from Edward.

"It's hardly like that, she makes it sound like I'm living on the streets, I'm just looking for an apartment is all." I replied rolling my eyes, classic dramatic Renee.

"Nonsense, you're staying with Rosie and me. Understand."

"Yes Emmett." I rolled my eyes again, great, I loved Rose and Emmett and all but they were engaged and I knew Rose wanted a baby soon (so they were kind of busy at the moment) as their wedding is only three months away.

"That's settled, you'll move in tonight, I'll call mum." Emmett walked off.

I still couldn't get my mind wrapped around the fact that Edward Cullen was a Christian Brother. I would have to forget about him… I have to!

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews make the world go round.**

**D…..and Stef/Rosie!**


	3. Oh, I was in for it!

**Hey guys! I know it has been ages since we updated ACL but unfortunately Stef and I have social lives (her more than me) (Stef: lol) and we have just not been feeling inspired.**

**Also I am not in the class of the teacher this story is based on anymore. But hopefully next semester I will so I can gain more information.**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews, especially from **_**SopranoandBass**_**, your review was so kind and heartfelt that I nearly cried. God, I am getting soft. I'm sorry I couldn't personally reply. **

**Also please note that Stef changed her pen name from Rose-Hale15 to RoseHathaway15. Anyways enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stef and I do not own Twilight... if we did, well... let's just say the Cullen men would be locked in our rooms. (Stef: so very funny, Danii)**

**Chapter 3: Oh, I was in for it!**

**Bella Pov**

For the past couple of weeks, life has been hard. I just cannot get that _Christian Brother's _beautiful Godlike face out of my mind. He was the Forbidden fruit, all I could think of was him, every night, he was in my mind, tempting me, but I will never give in.

Apart from trying to keep away from Edward Cullen, the rest of my life has gone pretty well, I got my overbearing mum off my back by moving in with Emmett and Rosalie. I sold the Audi and started getting rides with Emmett to work. Well mum wasn't so happy about that but it meant I could help pay for rent and look for another place if I ever need to move out.

School was a different story, you think growing up with Emmett, I would have heard all the pickup lines and sexual comments but the boys at St. Jude's take the cake. Emmett intimidated all the boys and Jasper gave any boy caught staring at me a death glare that he learned from Rose accompanied by a detention.

I was currently sitting on Jasper's desk; he was sitting at his desk, writing his teaching plan for the week. The boys were at lunch.

Jasper and I were laughing about Rosalie and Emmett. Unknown to Jasper, Rosalie just found out she was pregnant, last night we locked ourselves in the bathroom where Rosalie took several different tests. She asked me to be the child's Godmother, which I accepted immediately. She still had to tell Emmett, then Jasper. I don't know which one she is more afraid of, it's not like they will be angry, they'll take it as a shock at first though Emmett will act like it's his lucky day (I think his getting softer, it's bad for his image). Anyway this morning, she begged to dress me, batting her big violet eyes at me and I, having no back bone when it comes to blue and green eyes **(AN: Stef: sound familiar? D: Yeah, okay, that's based on me, Stef can force me to do anything because she has green eyes and I have a weakness for them!)**, let her dress me. I ended up in skinny leg jeans, a dressy tank top that was a dark blue with silver threads through it and a grey cardigan that buttoned at the top. All in all, the outfit was not bad, but the worst thing was the shoes. Rose put me into grey high heels, and when I say high, I mean high. How she ever thought that I could walk in them was unbelievable, but so far I have been alright, I just try to take it nice and slow.

While Jasper and I were laughing about Emmett's attempts to try and get Rosalie to go out with him in high school, we heard a high pitched cough and we immediately stopped and looked up. At the door was a short, dark haired pixie like girl. She was beautiful, her black hair was cut short and she had amazing green eyes. She was also impeccably dressed. But I swear I have seen those green eyes before. Jasper stood up and went to her.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. Ah, so this was the famous Alice, Jasper's girlfriend of two months.

"I came to visit you, but I see you're busy!" she said in her bell like voice and turned to walk out of the doorway. Well this is awkward; she thinks Jasper is cheating on her with me. Eww. I mean I understand why people think that but seriously, can't girls be friends with guys without romantic ulterior motives. Well in this century, obviously not.

"Wait!" I called after her. I went to get up off the table, but unfortunately, as I was sliding off the table, those seriously high, high heels that Rose put me in slipped when landing on the floor, making me lose my balance and fall on my butt and bang my head on Jasper's desk.

"Bella!" Jasper exclaimed rushing over to me, "are you all right?" he asked. I huffed in annoyance.

"No, I said curtly, "I am not alright, you're stupid pregnant sister batted those bloody violet eyes at me and put me in these death traps this morning, knowing full well that I can hurt myself in them. I swear, if she wasn't carrying my Godchild and made my brother deliriously happy, I WOULD KILL HER!" I screamed. Jasper froze. Shit, I covered my face with my hands; Rose is going to kill me.

"Rose is pregnant?" Jasper whispered. I nodded. He stepped back in shock. Alice spoke,

"Wait, you know his sister?" she asked, her voice full of jealousy, God, I had to set her straight. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH JASPER! Isn't that classified as incest in some way?

"Of course I know his sister. She is like the sister I never had. I've known Jasper and Rose since I was born, they are like family to me. Jazz and Rose are like my brother and sister." I explained. Alice's jealousy vanished and her face was full of understanding and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, it just looks like... well... you know." She apologised. I nodded in understanding.

"It's alright; many people think that way... it saved me in high school." Alice laughed, a tinkering sound that reminded me of Tinkerbell from the childhood classic Peter Pan.

"Let's start off fresh shall we?" I asked. Alice nodded. I put my hand out for her to shake. "Hi, my name is Bella Swan." Alice shook my hand.

"Alice Cullen." She said and I felt my body go cold. I froze. I knew I saw her eyes somewhere. She is Edward Cullen a.k.a The Sex God's sister! Oh my God, why did I say that? That's so not Catholic!

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No."

"So anyways," Jasper said, cutting the sudden tension with a confused face. "Why am I the last to know that my sister is pregnant and why is it YOUR Godchild?"

"Cause your sister loves me more." I shrugged, "and you're not the last to know, Emmett doesn't know yet."

"Emmett doesn't know what yet?" Emmett said, walking in the door.

"Nothing, just you haven't met Jasper's girlfriend. Emmett, this is Alice, Alice, this is my brother Emmett." I said quickly. I wouldn't ruin Rose telling Emmett of their child.

"So anyway... um the boy's will be back soon, so I... uh... will get going." I said, making my escape. "Um, nice to meet you Alice, I look forward to seeing you again."

I ran down the hall towards my classroom, which is a stupid thing to do in heels but whatever. I was almost at my classroom, my safety haven, when I crashed into something, or someone. I felt myself falling when strong arms caught me. I opened my eyes to see emerald green ones. Edward. Oh Shit.

"Are you alright?" his velvety voice asked and I felt myself go weak again in my knees. He set me on my feet but I stumbled in his arms.

"You're a clumsy one aren't you?" he chuckled. I nodded dumbly. God was I mute? Seeing that a nod of my head was the only reply he would get. Edward chuckled again. "Here lets help you get to your classroom."

He walked me to my classroom and sat me in my seat. Seeing that I was safe from hurting myself he started to walk away.

"Thank you for your help Edward." I said once I found my voice. He turned around and looked at me with those sexy eyes. Oh I was suddenly glad Rose dressed me this morning.

"It was my pleasure Isabella." He said and turned to walk again.

"It's Bella." I said. He turned around again.

"Pardon?" he asked politely. I blushed.

"You can call me Bella." He nodded, I summoned my courage to talk again, "um, I'm sorry for being so rude the other week. I uh, was in shock."

"It's okay Bella, many people keep their distance when they find out I am in line to take the Holy Vow." He said. I felt immediately guilty, I was as shallow as they come, judging the kind man.

"No, I was being mean. So why uh, did you decide to become a Christian Brother?" I asked him, trying not to sound rude or conceited, I was just really curious to why a Sex God like him would even think of going into the Holy Order. I mean, he could get any girl he wanted.

"Um, it's a long story..." the bell rang. Crap! Edward chuckled, "maybe next time. Nice to get to know you Bella, I hope to see you soon." With a quick nod he exited the classroom.

"Bye Edward." I whispered after him. Oh God, I was in over my head. I couldn't stay away, I, Isabella Marie Swan, was irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen, a Christian Brother. Oh God, I have no chance. How was I ever going to win him? Me, plain Bella Swan!

As if I didn't have other problems...

...Like Rosalie killing me when I get home...

... Like thirty horny teenage boys entering the classroom.

Oh, I was in for it.

God, help me please!

**Okay, so that was chapter 3. Edward wasn't actually meant to appear in this chapter but he wanted to anyway. Damn his emerald green eyes! (Stef: They are freakishly the same as mine! lol)**

**Please Review and show how much you love the Sexy Christian Brother Edward! (Stef: I'm literally pretending he is not a semi-priest...)**

**Later lovelies,**

**D... and Stef with her gorgeous emerald green eyes!**

**(D: P.S. Excuse the comments, Stef and I had WAY too much fun writing this chapter, you should have seen half the comments Stef made)**


	4. Gotta love those family dinners!

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the wait. Real life got the best of us. The best news is that Stef and I will be focusing on 'A Catholic Love' so hopefully the updates are a little more frequent but unfortunately Stef and I are both in year ten and the workload is getting heavier with exams in two weeks.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Every review means the world to us!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stef and I do not own Twilight. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer and we are not her.**

**Chapter 4: Gotta love those family dinners!**

**Bella Pov**

It is funny how life can change drastically in as little as a couple of weeks, maybe not all the important things, I mean, I still have the same job, same family and opinions, but the little things.

Like the fact that I am stalking Edward Cullen.

Okay, maybe that is a bit of an exaggeration, I am not stalking him, per say, but I use every opportunity to talk to him. When we got to talking, we couldn't stop, he was so interesting and I wanted to hear everything about him. We were only friends, of course, but that didn't stop me from still having a teeny weenie crush on him. Okay, a big crush.

Anyways, Jasper and Alice have grown closer; their relationship is so intense and sweet that it could be sickening at times. Jasper introduced Alice to Rose the day after our unfortunate meeting and Rose was a bit apprehensive as Jasper was her little brother, but five minutes in Alice's company and she was wrapped around the pixie's finger. Despite my bad first impression, Alice and I have been close. I think she was the first one to pick up on my crush on her brother. This means Jasper now knows.

Tonight was the family dinner and the night that Rose was going to announce to our parents that she is pregnant. She told Emmett the night after she told me. I purposely stayed clear of the house that night, choosing instead to hang out with Jasper and Alice, but that didn't stop the inevitable of having to return home, as it was a school night.

_Flashback_

_I made my way up the stairs of our apartment building, not bothering with the elevator. Anything to give Emmett and Rosalie some more time to uh…. Celebrate. As I got to my floor, I rummaged in my bag to find my keys. Having found them I quietly stuck them into the keyhole and slowly opened the door, the apartment was dark and quiet… too quiet and I was watching out for anything that may potentially scar me for the rest of my life. I heard sounds coming from the kitchen so I went to investigate. I opened the light to see Emmett, clad in only a small towel, with his head peering in the fridge door._

"_Rosie… I can't find the whipt cream… or the chocolate sauce… oh wait… aha!" he yelled from inside, thinking I was his fiancée. Whipt cream and chocolate sauce, oh how I did not need to know that._

"_I'm not Rose Em and I don't know why you want whipt cream and chocolate sauce… I would prefer not to know that!" I said. He turned around in a hurry and stared at me with an excited expression on his face._

"_Bells! Your home! Guess what!" he exclaimed rushing towards me._

"_What Em?" I asked, hoping I would not regret that question. The grin on his face was so wide that it could have made his face split in half._

"_I'm going to be a daddy! Rose is pregnant!" he bellowed, pride evident on his face. Emmett and Rosalie really wanted this… and no one deserved it more than they did. I prayed that this pregnancy went smoothly._

"_That's wonderful Em! Congratulations!" Emmett's smile grew even wider, if that could be possible. His poor face!_

"_Yeah, well I better get back to Rosie, she's waiting." He stated. I cringed… did not need to know!_

"_Keep it down, please, for my sake" I pleaded and Emmett looked confused for a second before a look of realisation appeared across his face._

"_You think… no, no, no, were not going to do that. I was showering and Rose said she had a craving for chocolate sauce and whipt cream" he sighed dejectedly, "she won't let me touch her, said that she won't risk the baby… I'm going to end up with carpel tunnel." I laughed as I made my way to my room._

_Poor Emmett!_

_Flashback Ended_

I stared at myself in front of the mirror. The dinner tonight was semi-formal, which means I had to dress up. I was wearing black pants, with a cream top. Black lace heels adorned my feet. I was wearing the bracelet Rose's parents got me for graduation and my grandmother's old pearl earrings. Earlier today, Rose painted my nails blue. I sighed, it would have to do. I came to a realisation long ago that I would never be pretty like Rosalie, so I didn't bother much with make-up, just a bit of eyeliner, blue eye shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss. I exited my room to see Rose bustling around the dining table, I looked at it confused.

"Rose, I think you have the numbers wrong, there are only eight of us… you've set the table for ten!" Rose gave me her famous death glare before huffing.

"Jasper invited Alice and Emmett invited a friend, so we are having two extra people." She made a face, "You think they would give me more notice… Emmett just told me ten minutes ago and Jasper two hours ago. Thank goodness that I made a bit extra… I guess I have to make dinner tomorrow as well, I can't rely on leftovers."

Rose was wearing a stunning black top with white pants. Only Rose could get away with wearing white pants. She was wearing her engagement ring proudly and the earrings Emmett brought her for her birthday last year. She looked stunning, and her pregnancy glow just added to the beauty that was Rosalie.

I patted my future sister-in-laws shoulder and headed for the kitchen to grab the desert I made, the best chocolate mud cake that I knew Rosalie and Emmett both loved. After putting on an apron to protect my clothing I wrote in leftover icing 'Congratulations Emmett and Rosalie!' in fancy writing. Tonight was a cause for celebration.

The doorbell rang and I could hear Rose answer it. I finished writing on the cake, admired my handiwork and put it safely back into the fridge. Taking off my apron I made my way to the living room. Sitting on the couches were Jasper, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie's parents, Lillian and John.

"Bella sweetheart, how nice it is to see you!" Lillian cried out when spotting me. I smiled and hugged the woman who was like my second mother. I relished in her comfort and warmth.

"It's good to see you too Lillian." Lillian Hale was tall, honey blond haired and bright blue eyed. She looked like an older version of Rosalie, except for the eyes, Rose having the darker violet of her father's eyes than the sea blue that Jasper inherited from his mother. John Hale was a tall man, a much bigger build than Jasper, more like Emmett. He had dark blond hair that was slightly evident in Jasper. John was the one and only Lawyer in Forks, whereas Lillian was a Nurse at Forks Hospital. Growing up, it was a blessing to have Lillian around as my lack of coordination caused me to hurt myself many times. After greeting everyone in the room, we sat and talked, waiting for my parents to arrive. Despite knowing the Hales his whole life, Emmett looked like a nervous wreck. I smiled encouragingly at him, it must be hard telling your future in-laws that you got their daughter pregnant three months before they were meant to be married.

After my parents arrived we waited for Emmett's guest to start dinner, the mothers, Renee and Lillian caught up with each other, acting like they didn't live five minutes away from each other, while Charlie, John, Jasper and Emmett talked about the game on television the other night, leaving Rose, Alice and I to talk about work, and then the upcoming wedding when the other two woman joined our conversation.

The doorbell rang and Emmett got up to answer it. I wondered who Emmett's work friend could be; I mean I knew most of the staff at St. Jude's quite well. So you could imagine my surprise when Edward Cullen walked through that door.

Surprise was a massive understatement. Did fate hate me or something? The one guy who I wanted to impress was now meeting the family, and my mother!

After introductions were made, we sat down for the dinner Rose made. The dinner conversation went quite well; my mother was quite taken with Edward. My poor father, my mother was flirting shamelessly with Edward, she was embarrassing herself.

Just after the main meal roast chicken, Emmett stood up from his chair and cleared his throat. Okay. Here we go.

"I have something I… no… we would like to say," he said and Rose stood up as well, "As nice as it is to have a family dinner, we had an ulterior motive for bringing you all here. My family and friends," he said looking at Edward and Alice, "I would like to announce that Rosie and I…"

"Are having a baby!" Rose squealed. A pregnant pause filled the room before my mother squealed. This squeal was deafening, and coupled with Lillian's, it filled the room. My mother jumped up and hugged Rosalie in such a fashion that I thought she was trying to squeeze the baby out of her. John was silent as we congratulated the couple. Emmett froze when he realised this, Rosalie, noticing Emmett's reaction turned to her father.

"Daddy, I know it was earlier than you expected, but I'm really happy. I've wanted this for a very long time." She said. John stayed quiet and I realised he was crying.

"Are you sure Rosie?" he asked, his voice cracking. Rose nodded. John got up and hugged Rosalie.

"Congratulations honey, you and Emmett will make great parents."

We cleared the table once everyone congratulated Emmett and Rosalie and I brought out my cake for desert. Jasper also made us coffee. Working a summer at the local café in Fork's made him an expert on pressing the button on the coffee machine.

After serving everyone a piece of cake, I sat down. The conversation was about the baby and the wedding. I took a sip of my coffee.

"So Bella, when are you going to give me grandchildren?" my mother asked. I choked on my coffee.

"What?" I asked, "Are you serious? Mum, I am 22 years old." I was flabbergasted.

"Well, you are not getting any younger, I did wish you and Jasper would get together, but he has found a lovely lady, didn't you use to date in high school?" she asked. This time Jasper started choking on his coffee. Alice patted him on the back, knowing that there was never anything romantic between Jasper and I. My dad chuckled.

"Please Renée, you cannot tell us you actually believed that, everyone but Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory knew that they just implied it once and never really said they were dating. They are like brother and sister, you know that."

"Yes well, I guess it was just yesterday that they were swimming naked in the swimming pool." My mum said and I thought this would be a good time to change the subject.

"So Edward, when are you going to be ordained?" I asked. Edward looked at me, his green eyes looking into my soul. I repressed a shudder of desire that ran through me.

"I haven't really thought about it yet, but I'm guessing in a couple of months." He said.

"How is being a Christian Brother working out for you Edward?" John asked. _Oh thank gosh._ I sighed. That horrible conversation was over.

Mum, dad, John and Lillian left half an hour ago and I was escorting Edward to the door. Jasper and Alice were getting ready to leave as well and I was sort of glad because I was tired and Rosalie needed rest.

"I hope my mum didn't make you uncomfortable, she does come of quite strong, but her heart is in the right place." I said. Edward turned to me.

"Everything was great, trust me, my mum is much worse." He sighed. I laughed.

"No- one can be worse than my mother." I stated.

"My parents support me in everything I do and in me wanting to become a priest but my mum doesn't like that I will not be having children." He explained.

"Do you think about having children?" I asked. I know it wasn't my place to ask, but I was curious, I could picture little kids with Edward's bronze hair or his green eyes. He would have good looking children.

"I think of everything," he said, "Goodnight Bella." And he left.

"Goodnight Edward," I called out into the night, watching his figure grow smaller in the darkness.

**Okay so here you go! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Oh don't forget to check out the outfits I made on Polyvore for this chapter. The links are available on DanielaCullen1901's profile.**

**Please review and leave your love. (Cause D's birthday is in a week!)**

**D. and Stef!**


End file.
